1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to steering, propulsion and skirting means for ground effect vehicles or hovercraft.
2. Description of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,896,735; 3,367,658, 3,251,595; 3,669,212; 3,605,937; 3,292,721; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,470 of which applicant is inventor, relate to what are known as ground effect vehicles.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,735, an external propeller blade propels the vehicle which is steered and guided over a fixed course by a fixed railway. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,658 a fluid discharge port propels the vehicle, which is supported on the surface by wheels, but which is again steered by riding over a fixed course by track assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,595 steering and propulsion are effected via controlled fluid discharge jets, while in both U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,212 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,937 movable vanes positioned to deflect the air discharged by the propulsion means are used as the method of steering the vehicle. Likewise, in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,470, fluid discharge propulsion and movable vane fluid deflection are used as steering methods.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,416,626 and 3,964,698 methods of providing suitable support chambers or undercarriages for ground effect vehicles are discussed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,626 a flexible disphragm with a central opening which discharges pressurized fluid is used, while U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,698 inflatable cells which employ air escape openings at the point of alleviate excess wear on the skirts are used.
As far as is known, steering and propulsion in ground effect vehicles has always been accomplished by directing pressurized fluid (usually air) in one manner or another. The result of the application of this type of steering and propulsion means (either rudders, vanes, or directable air jets) is a very slow, sluggish response, making the application of ground effect vehicles to uses which require precise handling characteristics impractical. Further, known skirting methods typically employ an inflatable rubber (or similar material) cell which forms or completes an air capture chamber. While this method provides a suitable result over a variety of surfaces, it results in a high loss of pressurized fluid over smooth solid surfaces such as a floor.